


You Talk Too Much

by CAS181



Category: Alexander Hamilton - Ron Chernow, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Foster Care, Gay, High School, Hurt Alexander Hamilton, Lams - Freeform, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Therapy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-29 20:51:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13935150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CAS181/pseuds/CAS181
Summary: Alex has one more chance before he'll be sent to the worst place a foster kid could go. Three more years and then he'll be free of it all. He just has to find a way to stay out of trouble.I am bad at summarizing, but basically this is another Foster Care AU fic where Alex goes to stay with the Washington's!





	1. Prologue

Alex had a new goal. He was going to stay at this placement until he turned 18 and could get the hell out of the system. He only had to make it three more years and he'd be free to do whatever he wanted. 

While pondering his circumstances as the police processed him, he decided that his biggest problem was his mouth. He talked too much and it always seemed to get him into trouble. So, what was the solution?

He just wasn't going to talk anymore. 

He didn't say anything when Mrs. Ramos picked him up from the police holding cell. 

He didn't say anything when Mrs. she grabbed his arm right where the worst of the bruises were. 

He didn't say anything when they stopped at his old foster family's house to pick up his meager belongings. He had a small suitcase at one point, but another kid had stolen it from him. He was left to shove everything he owned into a trash bag. Not owning much came in handy sometimes. 

He remained silent as he walked out of the house. The Eackers stood around, taunting him. George Eacker, the one who had caused him the most pain, was smirking at him as his wife yelled in his face. He kept his eyes glued to the floor, tears threatening to spill over. 

He didn't say anything throughout the four-hour drive from New York to Virginia. 

He almost said something when Mrs. Ramos asked him if he was hungry. He was. He hadn't eaten much in the previous few days. However, he knew that the moment he started talking, he wouldn't be able to stop himself and he was more than likely to say something stupid. He stayed silent and shook his head no. 

Mrs. Ramos got him a Big Mac and a Sprite anyways. Alex wrinkled his nose at the caffeine free nature of his drink. Mrs. Ramos laughed, and his cheeks turned pink with embarrassment. He scarfed down the burger in 5 bites. 

He didn't say anything when Mrs. Ramos told him that this was his last chance with a family. If he fucked up here, he would be sent to an orphanage in the middle of nowhere. Alex had been there before. He did not want to go back. 

He couldn't help but let out a small gasp when Mrs. Ramos pulled her car into the long driveway of what he assumed was going to be his new foster home. How was it possible that he was going to live here? The home-no, the mansion- was bigger than any he had ever seen. Three stories, cream walls, brick steps, immaculate landscaping. It was perfect. People who could afford this beautiful of a house rarely took in fostered kids. Especially troubled ones like Alex. 

They got out of the car, Alex still in shock. As they walked up the front steps, his heart pounded hard in his chest and he found it harder and harder to control his breathing. His mostly empty trash bag thrown over his shoulder felt like it weighed a million tons, and his feet felt like they were made out of concrete. 

Alex stared at the massive front door, wondering what new life laid behind it. He had come to accept that no family would ever offer him kindness or love, but maybe they would at least… tolerate him? 

He looked at Mrs. Ramos expectantly, but she nodded her head towards the door. He took a step forward, took a deep breath, and knocked.


	2. Hello

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander meets the Washington clan!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished my paper for my history class earlier than I expected so I was able to update this story early! Enjoy!
> 
> P.S. I apologize in advance for my overuse of commas

The door was opened a moment later, not by a mean old couple as he expected, but by a teenager who looked to be about his age. He was tall and lanky, his hair pulled back into a poof of a ponytail. He smiled wide. 

Before Alex could react, he was pulled into a bone-crushing hug. The first hug he had received since… He didn't want to think about it. 

Alex yelped as the teen squeezed his bruised ribs. 

"Gilbert, don't scare the poor boy! He's been through enough already!" A voice said. A short, middle-aged woman appeared behind him as he pulled away. 

Gilbert placed his hand gently on Alex's shoulder, looking into his eyes. Alex quickly dropped his gaze. 

"Oh, Mon Ami, did I hurt you? I'm so sorry!" Alex was surprised to hear that he had a French accent. Noticing his clear discomfort, he removed his hand. "George and Martha told me that you were coming when I woke up this morning and I've been so excited to meet you!" 

"And when Gilbert here gets excited about something, nothing is going to stop him," An older man appeared in the doorway. He was a few inches taller than Gilbert, strongly built with caramel skin and a bald head. Much to Alex's surprise, the smile on his face seemed more genuine than the ones he had seen from other foster fathers. But then again, a smile can be faked. He couldn't let his guard down. Not yet anyway. 

"Anna, Alexander, I'm George and this is my wife Martha and our son, Gilbert. It's so nice to meet you both." He shook Mrs. Ramos's hand and then held it out to Alex. Alex hesitated, and then shook it. "Do you go by Alexander? Alex? Al?" Alex just stared at him. 

Mrs. Ramos sighed. "He goes by Alex." Alex shifted the garbage bag on his shoulder, looking up at her. She smiled softly, raising her eyebrows. He had never been quiet for this long around her before. 

"It's nice to meet you, Alex!" Gilbert exclaimed. "My name is Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier, Marquis de Lafayette. George and Martha insist on referring to me as Gilbert, but my friends all call me Lafayette or Laf." 

"And as George already mentioned, I'm Martha. Both of you, please do come in! Gilbert, do you want to show Alex to his room while we work out the final paperwork with Mrs. Ramos?" Martha asked him. Lafayette grinned. 

Before he had a chance to react, Lafayette grabbed Alex's free hand and pulled him into the house and towards a large staircase. Lafayette was much faster than Alex resulting in Alex almost face planting on the stairs. Twice.

They made it to the second floor and Lafayette led him down a long hall, rattling off the different rooms. 

"Most of these rooms are empty. Sometimes John will stay in one of them if his dad is being an asshole, but that has not happened in a while." Alex didn't know who John was and Lafayette didn't offer an explanation. "There are six bedrooms and two washrooms on this floor, but only two- well, now three of the bedrooms are being used, and they all have their own washrooms. George and Martha are in that one," He gestured towards the room at the end of the hall. "This one is mine, and this one," he spun around to the door across from his, "is yours." 

He opened the door, and Alex's jaw dropped. He had never seen a bedroom so large. In fact, it was bigger than the home that he and his mother had lived in on Nevis. Most of the rooms he had shared with as many as ten other foster kids didn't even come close to being this size. And this was… His? He didn't have to share?

He took a couple steps into the room and set his stuff on the floor. In the center of the farthest wall from the door, there was a queen-sized bed, neatly made with dark emerald green bedding. On either side of the bed were two bedside tables, each with a lamp. In the farthest corner next to one of the bedside tables was a door that led to a closet and on the other side next to the other table, a bathroom. On the opposite side of the room, there was a nice sized desk and a swivel chair with a fuzzy green blanket thrown over the back. Floor to ceiling bookshelves surrounded the desk, only about half filled with an assortment of titles from all different genres. 

"It is okay, yes? It is a bit bare, but Martha said we can go shopping after you get settled so you can make it more your own." Lafayette entered the room and sat down on the bed. "You don't speak much, do you?" Alex looked at the floor. If he looked at Lafayette, he knew he'd break his vow of silence and everything would go to shit. 

"I know you must be scared, Alex. I was scared too when I first arrived from France. I did not speak the language very well or understand American customs. But George and Martha, they were very patient with me and made me feel at home here. I hope that you can feel that way too. I'll give you some space to settle in, but if you need anything I will be across the hall." 

Lafayette got up from the bed, patting Alex on the shoulder before leaving the room. Alex stood there for a moment, unsure of what to do. He heard the door open across the hall and made a split-second decision. 

"Lafayette!" he called, running to his doorway. The other teen turned in his doorway, surprised that Alex had called on him so soon. "Oui, Alex?" Alex took a deep breath. "Merci pour votre gentillesse.[thank you for your kindness]" Lafayette's eyebrows shot up in surprise, and a grin quickly filled his face. "Parles-tu Français?" Alex smiled and nodded. Lafayette laughed. "Oh, Mon Ami, George is going to be so annoyed when he finds out! He gets so bothered when John and I hold conversations in French, and now he is going to be even more outnumbered!" 

Alex's smiled dropped almost as quickly as it appeared. Was George going to be upset? Fuck. He knew that Lafayette was probably just joking, but he couldn't take any chances. 

As quickly as Alex had left his room, he disappeared back into it, closing the door behind him without another word. He felt bad for leaving Lafayette hanging like that, but he was also kicking himself for breaking his vow of silence in the first place. Five words out of his mouth and he was already fucking up. 

"Alex?" there was a knock at the door. "Ai-je dit quelque chose de mal?[Did I say something wrong?]" Alex didn't answer. "I am sorry, Mon Ami. I will leave you be for the time being." He heard the door across the hall close and he breathed a sigh of relief. 

Although he was more optimistic about this home than others he had been in the past, he was still hesitant to unpack his trash bag. There wasn't much in it, but too many times he had been kicked out of a place so fast he hadn't had time to grab everything and his stuff got left behind. The longer he stayed, the more likely the family was to give him time to pack when they inevitably kicked him out. 

Alex walked over to one of the windows and pulled back the curtains. His bedroom was at the back of the house, so he had a gorgeous view of the Potomac River. The setting sun hit the water just right, making it sparkle. It was magical. Too bad he didn't like water. He shut the curtains. 

What was he going to do now? He had upset Lafayette and was probably going to upset George once he found out that he could speak French. It was only a matter of time before he pissed off Martha too. And who was John? It didn't matter. John would probably end up hating him too. 

He groaned, falling back on the bed. "Why me…" he mumbled, grabbing a pillow and shoving his face into it. 

A few minutes later, there was a knock at the door. Alex sat up quickly, straightening his spine. The doorknob turned, and Alex held his breath. 

Mrs. Ramos walked through the door and Alex let out a sigh of relief. He wasn't sure he would be able to handle talking to anyone in his new foster family, at least not yet. She sat down next to him on the bed. 

"The paperwork is all set so I'm going to get going." Alex looked down at his hands. "Alex. Look at me." He shook his head. "Not talking isn't going to do you any favors, kid. The Washington's are genuinely good people and they want to help you. I think you're really going to like it here." 

She got up and headed for the door. "You have my number, so if anything goes wrong don't hesitate to call. Just give them a chance, okay?" She smiled. "I'll be back in a few months to check in!" 

She closed the door behind her. 

It was only 4:30, but Alex was suddenly feeling exhausted. He climbed into his bed and pulled his covers around him, too tired to change into more comfortable clothing. 

Thankfully, his clothing didn't matter as the bed was the most comfortable bed that he had ever slept in. He fell asleep faster than he ever had in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I read through this multiple times looking for errors, but I'm sure a couple got through. Let me know in the comments if you see anything! 
> 
> Also, I'm not going to have an update schedule, at least not at first. I'm terrible with deadlines and I find that having them makes me not want to write. 
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this! I don't know exactly where I'm going with this story, but I wanted to get something published to help motivate me to keep writing. Hopefully I'll get the next chapter up sometime in the next week!
> 
> Suggestions and constructive criticism is always welcome!


End file.
